


something in the air

by rosetylerism



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: 27 years later, Based off the miniseries not the movie, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex, They're 40something in this don't @ me, just two dudes getting their rocks off in a chinese restaurant bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetylerism/pseuds/rosetylerism
Summary: After 27 years, Richie runs into Eddie in the bathroom.





	something in the air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamyhoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyhoney/gifts).



> This was inspired by a conversation with dreamyhoney. The miniseries gives me too much to work with, I'm so sorry.

Close to thirty years has gone by since Eddie Kasbrak has seen his best friends from his childhood and now here he was in the Lucky Dragon bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror, wondering where it all went wrong.

He loves Myra, he really does. But Myra doesn’t make his stomach churn quite like Richie Tozier. He couldn’t even remember Richie for the majority of his life and yet sitting next to him, having him play with his hair was making him weak in the knees.

The bathroom door opens. 

It’s Richie

“Eddie Spaghetti!” he says and it all comes back to him; the wanting.

“Don’t fucking call me that,” he says, but it’s obvious that he’s joking.

Richie comes over to the sink and pats him on the back. “How have you been after all these years, Eds? You’re married now, is that right?”

“Y-yes,” he says. 

“Never thought I’d see the day.” Richie says with a smirk.

“Yeah, well-”

Before he can even process what’s going on, Richie is kissing him. He’s sucking on his bottom lip and their tongues are dancing together. Eddie feels a heat in him that he hasn’t felt since he was 16, when the two of them first started fooling around. Richie begins kissing his neck and he utters a moan. His cock is growing harder by the second and Richie palms it with this hand, frantically unzipping his fly and unbuckling his belt.

His cock is exposed now, and Richie gets on his knees and begins sucking on the head of Eddie’s. He licks the shaft up and down and the blond is against the wall, pulling at his own shirt, desperate for more.

“F-fuck,” he says, “please.”

Richie takes his cock even deeper down his throat until all Eddie can see is Richie looking up at him. It’s the most gorgeous sight he’s ever seen. He slyly pulls down the rest of his pants to reveal his ass, pauses from deepthroating for a moment, sucks his fingers, and grazes Eddie’s hole with his fingers. Eddie’s moaning even more now and Richie puts a finger in, then another, and looks for his prostate. Eddie’s back arches. It’s almost too much stimulation.

Richie stands up and unzips his own pants.

“Turn around,” he says. “I have a condom.”

Eddie complies, as quickly as he can. He is panting. Richie unwraps the condom and slides it onto his pulsating cock. 

He goes back to fingering Eddie, this time Eddie is facing the wall and pressed against the tile. They’re playing a risky game, fucking in the bathroom of a Chinese restaurant, but Richie is determined to win. He stretches his hole some more and guides his cock in. 

Eddie lets out an even louder moan as Richie thrusts in and out.

“You’re so tight, Eds.” he says, his voice huskier than usual.

“D-don’t call me that.”

His face is smushed against the wall. Richie kisses the back and sides of his neck. Both of their breathing is labored and the two men are beyond sweaty.

The more Richie hits his prostate, the more whimpers Eddie lets out. He comes all over Richie’s hand, his cock throbbing. It’s nothing he’s ever felt before. A few thrusts later, Richie is grunting and coming in Eddie’s ass.

Richie pulls out and the two of them are panting. Luckily, no one knocked on the door during their little excursion to the restroom.

“I, uh,” Eddie says, pulling out his inhaler. “I didn’t see that coming tonight.”

“I’ll see you at the table.” Richie winks.


End file.
